Além do que os olhos podem ver
by Sakurai Hana - Den-O no Sekai
Summary: Sumary: Andando pelos arredores do Santuário, Asmita de Virgem encontra uma jovem garotinha aparentemente tão triste quanto ele. O que vai acontecer no encontro do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem e a jovem Deusa Atena? Asmita & Sasha


**Disclamer: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas pertence a Masami Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi**

**Sumary: **Andando pelos arredores do Santuário, Asmita de Virgem encontra uma jovem garotinha aparentemente tão triste quanto ele. O que vai acontecer no encontro do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem e a jovem Deusa Atena?

**Asmita & Sasha**

**Além do que os olhos podem ver**

Santuário, Grécia. Naquele enorme lugar existe 12 templos, os templos do Zodíaco. 12 templos protegidos por 12 grandes guerreiros. Esses guerreiros eram a elite dentro do grupo das 88 constelações que juraram proteger a Deusa da guerra, Atena. Suas armaduras brilhavam em um ouro reluzente e os guerreiros que as vestiam eram capazes de destroçar estrelas com seus punhos e movomentar-se na velocidade da luz. No topo das 12 casas zodiacais foi erguido um grande templo onde mora Atena e seu Grande Mestre. Acima dos aposentos de atena ficava o templo de atena, onde se localizava uma enorme estátua da mesma. Na parte baixa do Santuário, próximo as escadas das 12 casas, um jovem rapaz de longos e lisos cabelos loiros caminhava tranquilamente por ali. Pela sua aparência, deveria ter por volta de uns 20 anos de idade. Seus passos eram precisos sem demonstrar qualquer hesitação. Isso tudo seria completamente normal se não fosse por um detalhe: O rapaz em questão andava com os olhos fechados. Durante sua caminhada, o loiro surpreendeu-se ao perceber a presença de uma pessoa. Ele ouviu um suave som semelhante a gotas de água caindo no chão. Era um som extremamente baixo, quase que imperceptível, exceto para ele. Com cuidado, o jovem loiro aproximou-se da garota de cabelos lilases que estava sentada abraçando os joelhos.

- O que faz na subida das 12 casas longe dos seus aposentos Atena? Vai acabar preocupando o Grande Mestre Sage.

- Você... Estava com os olhos fechados. Como percebeu que era eu? E, além disso, você está vestindo uma armadura dourada. Significa que você é...

- Asmita de Virgem. Sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro Atena. Às vezes eu saio da Casa de Virgem para fazer uma ronda pelo Santuário, mas não esperava encontrá-la aqui.

- Um Cavaleiro de Ouro? Logo percebi. Sua presença é tão imponente.

- Entendo. Mas você está com algum problema, Atena? Parece triste. Não é bom que uma menina de tão pouca idade passe os dias chorando desse jeito.

- Hã? Como sabe que eu estava chorando se seus olhos estão fechados?

- Atena... Eu, Asmita, sou o Cavaleiro cego. Meus olhos não estão fechados, eles são fechados. Devido a isso, eu posso perceber os detalhes até de uma forma mais precisa do que vocês que podem enxergar.

- Entendi. É por isso que você parece ser uma pessoa tão triste?

- Bem, foi o mesmo que eu percebi de você. Apesar de ser uma Deusa, você sofre e parece carregar muita dor em seu coração.

- Eu fui separada dos meus entes queridos para viver como uma Deusa. Eu sofro com a ausência deles. Mas mesmo assim eu sei que nunca vou esquecê-los.

- Você está certa.

- Eh?

- Contanto que você não os esqueça, a lembrança deles continuará sempre viva em seu coração. Isso é o mais importante.

- Mas e você?

- Eu?

- Suas palavras de agora foram tão reconfortantes para mim, mas vejo que você também carrega um grande fardo e uma tristeza profunda. É por que você não pode ver?

- Isso me fez lembrar uma coisa que um dos meus companheiros dourados disse uma vez: "não importa ter uma vida longa ou curta. Mas se ela não tiver um limite, não tem como vivê-la intensamente".¹

- Ah... Kardia de Escorpião.

- Como sabe Atena?

- Uma vez ele me levou para um bar por que eu estava muito triste. Depois eu fiquei sabendo da sua doença no coração e ele disse algo semelhante.

- Entendo. Sabe Atena, devido a minha privação de visão, eu sempre achei que esse mundo era repleto de dor e sofrimento. Mas sabe Atena, embora eu tenha muitas dúvidas ainda não esclarecidas, de uma coisa eu tenho certeza.

- Poderia compartilhar essa opinião comigo Asmita?

- Claro. Por mais que as pessoas passem por momentos difíceis, com certeza terá uma hora em que elas vão sorrir. - É a lei da vida. É por isso que as pessoas vivem intensamente dia após dia, esperando ansiosamente pelo momento em que irão sorrir.

- Sabe, Asmita, eu sinto muito por você não poder ver de fato a aparência desse mundo. Os lugares, a cidade, o céu, o mar, tudo é tão bonito. Com licença, eu poderia tocar em seus cabelos?

- É claro. – Respondeu ele, abaixando-se para que a pequena Deusa pudesse tocá-lo mais facilmente.

- Não precisa. Seus cabelos são tão longos que eu posso tocá-los mesmo sem que você se abaixe.

- Perdão Atena, eu não sabia.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Veja. Seus cabelos são tão macios. Tem uma cor dourada como sua reluzente armadura. Olhe só. – Dizia a Deusa, passando seus dedos polegares em cima dos olhos fechados do Gold de Virgem.

- O que você está vendo Atena?

- Asmita poderia abrir os olhos?

- Como quiser Atena.

- Incrível. Seus olhos são tão azuis. Tão azuis quanto o céu que está sobre nossas cabeças. Você ficaria orgulhoso se pudesse ver seu próprio reflexo no espelho. Você é uma pessoa muito bonita.

- Infelizmente eu não sei do que está falando Atena. Mas creio que você deve ser uma menina ainda muito mais bonita do que eu possa ser. Contudo acho melhor voltarmos. Pelo som do seu estomago, creio que esteja com fome.

- Hum... Estou. – Respondeu ela, meio envergonhada.

- Não precisa se envergonhar Atena. Como todo ser humano, você também sente fome. Não se angustie mais. Estou certo de que um dia você verá seus amigos novamente.

- Muito obrigada Asmita de Virgem. Eu também estou certa... De que algum dia você verá toda a luz que emana desse mundo.

**~ owari ~**

* * *

**Nota¹:** Frase retirada do gaiden do Dégel em uma breve conversa entre Degel e Kardia no final do mangá

N/A: tá... eu sei que a historia não está lá essas coisas, mas tá "legivel" XD e também eu queria escrever algo mais decente e digno do Asmita, mas não tive muita base, estou esperando ansiosamente o gaiden dele sair então vou ver se escrevo outra historia digna desse grande gold. e a Sasha também é uma gracinha. adorei a 'parceria' dela com o Kardia no mangá dele

eu realmente não sei o que passava pela minha cabeça quando escrevi isso Q_Q mas espero que alguem goste e mande algum review carinhoso =D


End file.
